realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Clockwork suit
This mechanical framework combines plates of iron and dull brass. Interlocking screws vibrate and tubes full of arcane fluids pump as this metal beast takes a heavy step forward. The clockwork suit is a mechanical body with oversized arms and hands used mainly for heavy labor. Wire, tubing, and sprockets line a cast-iron frame plated in brass. When used in battle, the operator of the clockwork suit slowly presses forward, shrugging off damage and spells as they bring down devastating slam attacks with their plated fists. Clockwork Suit (CR 6) XP 2,400 N Large construct Init −1; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception (see below) … DEFENSE AC 22, touch 8, flat-footed 22; (−1 Dex, +14 natural, −1 size) hp 74 (8d10+30) Fort +2, Ref +1, Will (see below) DR 5/adamantine; Immune construct traits, magic OFFENSE Speed 20 ft. Melee 2 slams +12 (1d6+5 plus grab) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks constrict (1d6+5) STATISTICS Str 20, Dex 9, Con —, Int (see below), Wis (see below), Cha (see below) Base Atk +8, CMB +15, CMD 24 Languages (see below) ECOLOGY Environment any Organization solitary or gang (2–4) Treasure none SPECIAL ABILITIES Immunity to Magic (Ex) The clockwork suit and its operator are immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance, except for spells with the mind-affecting subtype, which can affect the operator. The operator, while stowed inside the clockwork suit, cannot be affected by area of effect spells or targeted by spells except for mind-affecting spells. Operator (Ex) The clockwork suit requires an operator. The operator is a Small or Medium creature that takes a full round action to stow itself inside. The operator goes into a sleeplike state and subconsciously controls the clockwork suit. The clockwork suit uses the operator’s languages, Will save, and all skills modified by a mental ability score. While stowed, the operator has 95% cover and, though asleep, cannot be subject to a coup de grace attack. The clockwork suit is fully controlled by its operator and does not have to follow the orders of its creator, unless its creator is the operator. Typical Characteristics Standing 13 ft. tall and half as wide, the clockwork suit is a menacing mass of solid metal—a wall of gear-powered strength. Styles vary from culture to culture, but all suits are heavy, weighing 4,500 lb. Clockwork suits take on the mannerisms of their operators. Many different types of clockwork suits have specialized tasks and tools: axe hands for lumber camps, massive hammers for large-scale smithing operations; and other variations. Some suits may hold multiple operators, combining their knowledge and skills, while others are built for battle with increased size and armor. Construction A clockwork suit is assembled from hundreds of clockwork gears, all of which are perfectly timed and calibrated. The refined oils and arcane fluids within the clockwork suit’s construction cost 500 gp. Clockwork suits usually require a team of trained engineers to aid the lead manufacturer in their work. CL 6th; Price 19,500 gp Requirements Craft Construct, arcane lock, deep slumber, mount, creator must have CL 6th; Skill Craft (clockwork) and Knowledge (engineering) DC 18; Cost 10,500 Category:Constructs